vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie
|-|Marie= ] |-|Kamungara= Summary Marguerite Breuil, often simply called Marie, was born in 18th Century France. She was completely mute until she was ten years old, after which she began to ceaselessly refrain about filling guillotines with blood. Despite this, she was immensely kind and compassionate, but was cursed so that anyone who touched her would be instantly decapitated. She was later caught up in France's Reign of Terror, being put to the guillotine herself at 17. Upon her death, her powerful soul allowed her to ascend godhood, albeit becoming an incomplete Gudou God that was completely removed from reality and resided at the Twilight Beach where she sang alone for all eternity. Mercurius, who was the ruler of the Throne at the time, had since grown tired of life and sought to end it. But at the moment of his death, he laid eyes upon Marie and was instantly smitten with her, thus he began looping history with his powers in order to find a timeline where she can be transformed into a Hadou God and take the Throne before finally dying in her embrace. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Margueritte Breuil, generally referred to as "Marie" Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 17 at the time of death. Transcends the concept of time in her god state Classification: Ren's Holy Relic, Hadou God (formerly a Gudou God), Fifth Heaven, Goddess of Rinne-Tensei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly; can regenerate from conceptual destruction), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in her own territory), Is cursed so that anyone whose soul and power isn't equal to or greater than her own will be instantly decapitated if they touch her, bypassing any form of immortality and regeneration, Summoning (Can Summon the Physical Manifestation of her Law), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11). Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (As a Hadou God, Marie exists completely above and external to all expansions of the Singularity - of which size corresponds to the inner depth of the Throne God, reaching up to infinite levels each transcending the last - which in turn utterly transcends the Multiverse, no matter the qualitative dimensions/layers it may have. To even the weakest God with 1 Taikyoku, an object that governs All Of Creation such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool. Additionally, Marie at her strongest has a Taikyoku value of 90, making her one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in her own territory Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Her Law is peace-oriented and by extension isn’t suited for combat (Albeit she’s still capable of offensive abilities, as shown when Hajun’s copy of her could use the Guillotine). Holding too many gods will make her form become "saturated". Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Amantes Amentes - Omnia Vincit Amor: (Crazed Lovers - Love Conquers All) The manifestation of Marie’s Law, her desire being "I want to love and embrace all". Through her Law, Hadou Gods are able to coexist rather than battle each other forever for hold on existence like it normally should. It also has the effect of causing people to reincarnate so even if they haven’t found happiness in life after death, they can find it in the next one. ** Kamunagara: Physical Manifestation of Hadou God Law, having an universe inside them, the Kamungara of Marie takes the form of a giant version of a Cherubim. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Protagonists Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings